


oikawa's 'nerdy' crush

by butteblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteblues/pseuds/butteblues
Summary: req: Oikawa being teased by the team because the girl he likes looks like an absolute geek, with big glasses and shoulder length hair who's not that tall. So one day outside the gym, they hear a bang and look out to see the girl beating up a group of guys





	oikawa's 'nerdy' crush

“Seriously, Oikawa? ( )?” Hanamakki asked. “She looks like a dork.”

“Makki,” Oikawa gasped. “When have I ever said anything negative about any of your crushes?” Matsukawa opened his mouth to reply. “Don’t answer that.”

They were about to continue with practice, when they heard footsteps and a scream. They all poked their heads out the gym door, to see several slightly bloody and bruised guys run past, screaming. They looked like some of the bigger guys in the basketball club. The third years followed the blood trail back to you, sitting on the ground, sniffling a little, taping up your glasses.

“( )?” Oikawa asked. “Are you alright? We heard screaming.”

You rubbed your nose on your sleeve and did a big sniff before looking up and saying, “They called my glasses stupid and broke them.”

“Poor ( )-chan, I’m so sorry!” Oikawa sat down next to you and put his arm around you.

“Who beat those guys up then?” Matsukawa asked, confused.

“Oh,” you said, blushing and looking down. “That was, ah, me. I got mad so I punched the one who broke my glasses, but I couldn’t see very well when the other’s jumped me. Did they look very hurt?”

Iwaizumi just started laughing. Oikawa looked a little concerned, but like he was going to gloat later. Everyone else mostly looked scared of you.


End file.
